<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Thráin Changed (Canon)History by Desdasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801359">How Thráin Changed (Canon)History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi'>Desdasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dwarves in the Shire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Dwarves, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Dwarf History &amp; Lore, Dwarves in the Shire, Gen, Hobbiton, Sequel?, The Shire, The Shire is Cottagecore, Timeline What Timeline, Young Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sooo, this can be read as a short stand-alone. I might make a series of it so I'll just post it as it is for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, Thráin II/Thráin II's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dwarves in the Shire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Thráin Changed (Canon)History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alrighty, I'll be playing fast and loose with the time-line and ages in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thráin the second did not have a habit to go against his father but as soon as he had taken one look at the orc-infested Moria he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No, not doing that!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the crown prince, yes. But also father to three children who had just recently lost their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after seeing dragonfire rob him of everything he had grown up with, his home, his mother and wife, he could not bear the thought of losing his father or children. He had put down his ironclad boot and faced down his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrór had been hard to persuade. The king was ashamed of falling for the gold sickness and desperately wished to give his people a new home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn't bear to see his people suffer because of his weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thráin had begged and bargained. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What will come out of this but death? If we win, to what price? If we lose there will be even fewer of us to defend our old and the dwarflings."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's find another place to make our home, he had said. Atone by </span>
  <span>living</span>
  <span> for your people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in the end the king, prince and scout troop had returned to where their people waited and said that Moria was lost. They had shouldered their packs and turned their backs to the greatest kingdom ever built by the dwarves. Maybe they would return and reclaim it one day, in greater numbers and well-armed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was the homeless people set course for Ered Luin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ered Luin, or the Blue Mountains in Westeron were home to the Firebeards and Broadbeams. It was a smaller settlement. In the war of wrath its city-states Nogrod and Belegost had been destroyed and most survivors had left for Moria and Khazad-dûm. Strange how it can become. Now the place which had been seen as lesser was safer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exiles were welcomed but it was clear that they would have to care for themselves. The dwarves of Ered Luin didn't have enough to share with roadworn strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Thrór had seemed to grow vigorous by this. He put his all into working with creating a settlement in the southern range. Piece by piece the dwarf king mended his mourning heart by helping his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°°°°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life was hard in the Blue Mountains. Many a dwarf had to travel and work for Men to survive. Thráin had to dress his children in patched clothes and ration the food. Everything the dwarflings had been through changed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin became more bitter, Dís seemed to shut in her feelings and the biggest change was seen in Frerin. He had been a happy, mischievous little lad but he was a shadow of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thráin couldn't bear it and wished for a better life for them. But where? Living among Men would alienate them further. Traveling to kin in the Iron Hills was a possibility but Thráin wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The solution was found simple by mistake. Thráin took jobs where he could and as he was a blacksmith, in addition to his mastery in dwarven history, he could find work outside the Blue Mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was spring and he had been to a few villages, making and repairing plows and other farming tools. It gave little pay as the farmers had little to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way back he got lost. Terribly lost. He had found himself walking through a strange region inhibited by a strange race. They were smaller than dwarves and not built the same way. They had pointed ears but were not elves or elflings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe some sort of half elves. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thinking that he could try he had offered his services and actually had some luck. A few trowels and pruning shears later he had found out that his customers were hobbits and that he was in a place called Buckland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was directed to an inn and the next day he was given directions on how to get through the bigger area that Buckland was part of, the Shire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had said farewell to the innkeep and his family and continued his journey home. It was a pleasant walk. The land was already green and full of life. Little streams ran through it and overhead birds sang in the trees. Flowers bloomed and everywhere hobbits were tending to the fields and gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such an interesting race</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the prince mused. Hardworking and gentle natured. Fond of living in the ground as dwarrow but in the earth rather than in stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't the only one that was curious it seemed. As he walked he found that children followed him in a bit of a distance, peeking out behind trees and bushes. When they realized he noticed them they would run away laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thráin found a smile on his face from the little one's antics. It reminded him of the halls of Erebor. He would have loved to see his children laugh like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have failed our children, atamanel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching his jaws he carried on. As night began to fall he found an inn in a village named Hobbiton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he wondered if he really had gotten lost. Maybe he had ended up exactly where he needed. Because just outside the village center was a run-down smithy with a note telling the reader that it was rented out by B &amp; B Baggins at Bag End. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around Thráin called out to the first hobbit he saw. "Excuse me, but would you tell me how to find Bag End?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation:<br/>Atamanel – Endearment meaning breath of all breaths<br/>Actually, Thráin, not Thrór, established the throne in the southern range.</p><p>I did a bit of research on Ered Luin and the Shire at least and Thráin passing through the Shire is plausible if he took a wrong turn ;) check out a map of middle-earth. According to Tolkien Gateway the Erebor dwarves strayed "in the Southern range (of Ered Luin) beyond the Shire".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>